Entonces comencé a amarte
by Cellyta G
Summary: Terry debe aprender que lo fácil es la muerte y que vivirla cuesta un poco más.
1. Chapter 1

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, la historia fue creada con el único propósito de entretener)

_La muerte no nos roba los seres amados. Al contrario, nos los guarda y nos los inmortaliza en el recuerdo. La vida sí que nos los roba muchas veces y definitivamente._

Un padre desesperado corrió hacia la sala de su hogar tomando el teléfono y marcando rápidamente el numero de emergencias mientras corría nuevamente ha donde se encontraba su hijo en la bañera llena de sangre y pastillas regadas por doquier.

−Señorita −pronuncio en medio del nerviosismo mientras le hacia un torniquete a su hijo de cabello castaños en la muñeca− necesito una ambulancia, mi hijo se corto la muñeca y al parecer tomo muchas pastillas.

−_Tranquilícese señor, por el momento permanezca en la línea y manténgame al tanto de lo inusual que pueda suceder_.

El Duque trato de mantener la calma, sus lagrimas no dejaban de fluir sin embargo se le hacia eterno cada segundo… cada minuto… de los médicos dependía que su hijo se salvara.

−No sabes cuento te amo Terrence −le murmuro al oído− no quiero que me dejes, no tu y no ahora… Te amo.

En eso, llamaron a la puerta y el corrió a abrir, agradeciéndoles por haber venido. Les indico donde se encontraba el chico y comenzaron a actuar de inmediato.

Los paramédicos lo llevaron a la ambulancia junto al Duque, su mirada no se despegaba del cuerpo del chico, su único hijo estaba al borde de la muerte y el solo se dedicaba a reprocharle por que había cambiado últimamente.

−Es culpa mia, el no estaría así si yo le hubiese puesto un poco de atención…

El paramédico lo miro confundido y le puso su mano sobre su hombro.

−Usted no tiene que culparse, haremos todo lo que este a nuestro alcance para que el sobreviva.

−Muchas gracias.

_Hola chicas, aquí vengo con mi nuevo fic._

_Espero que sea de su agrado como siempre y esperare a saber su opinión por medio de los reviews._

_Saludos navideños. Jiji._

_Cellyta G._


	2. Chapter 2

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, la historia fue creada con el único propósito de entretener)

_La muerte no existe, la gente sólo muere cuando la olvidan; si puedes recordarme, siempre estaré contigo._

_1 mes después…_

Terry yacía inmerso en su propio mundo cuando su padre le tendió un té frente a él.

−Bébelo −dijo el con ternura− te hará bien.

Terry lo miro escéptico, pero como era de costumbre lo ignoro y escupió:

−No tengo hambre.

Él volvió a insistir pero Terry de mal humor lo aventó el té sobre él aun estando caliente.

Para Richard el padre de Terry, había sido un mes bastante agotante, después de dos semanas de observación en el hospital pudieron volver a casa y ese no fue el mayor desafío, tratar de que Terry tomara un solo bocado de comida, salir a disfrutar un poco del sol, inclusive tuvo que contratar una institutriz que había sido rechazada varias veces por el joven.

−No puedes seguir así Terry, te he complacido en muchas cosas, has bajado de peso, no quieres ir a la escuela, no quieres si quiera montar a Teodora y ya ni visitas a tus amigos como es de costumbre.

−¡Que le podemos hacer! −se levanto gritando − ¡Debiste dejarme morir! ¡Solo te causo problemas y más problemas! Así podrás disfrutar de todo tu solo.

−No es fácil Terry, pero debes de comprender que no puedo ver como mi hijo se muere frente a mis ojos y no hacer nada. Así que decidí por mi cuenta que necesitas ayuda e iremos al extranjero para que recibas la adecuada.

−¡De ninguna manera! ¡Soy mayor de edad! −le reprochó.

−Pero no estas en tus cinco sentidos. No hay excusas Terry, nos vamos dentro de unas horas.

Richard salió hecha toda una furia mientras las lágrimas de Terry comenzaban a fluir por sus mejillas.

* * *

Casi once horas de viaje habían vuelto loco a Terry, aunque no sabía si su padre estaba más loco que él.

Antes de subir al avión había tenido una riña más:

−_No quiero ir a un manicomio Duque, no estoy loco y pronto se me va a pasar mejorare por mi cuenta y te lo voy a demostrar._

−_Eso me lo mencionaste desde el principio y por culpa de tu actitud casi mueres, así que queda claro. No es un instituto para locos Terry, ¡cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo!_

Viejo decrepito.

En fin, daba igual.

Un auto negro los esperaba y al lado de este había un señora un poco mayor, bastante conservadora le pareció a Terry, ella le dio una sonrisa y él solamente la ignoro.

−Me alegra que haya tomado una decisión, Sr Grandchester. Estaré encantada de poder ayudar a su hijo.

Él Duque sonrió.

−Él es Terrence Grandchester, Terry ella es Elroy y es la encargada del lugar donde te vas a quedar.

−Mejor llamado manicomio…

−¡Basta Terrence! −le reprimió.

−No tiene por que alterarse Sr. Grandchester, lo puede llamar como quiera, ahora si no le importa entren al auto por favor.

Terry más a fuerzas que de ganas subió al auto y coloco sus audífonos ignorando totalmente lo que ellos decían.

Un poco nervioso, Richard miro a Elroy y se propuso a preguntar:

−Cuando yo hable con usted por teléfono me dijo que ayudaría a mi hijo.

−Eso planeo hacer, Sr. Grandchester.

−¿Cuál es el proceso que utilizará? −pregunto nervioso mientras Elroy le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

−Primero diagnosticare que nivel de depresión tiene Terrence, también tendré en cuenta su abuso de narcóticos y alcohol con una serie de factores más y dependiendo de eso determinaré cuanto tiempo le tomara recuperarse y que factores secundarios habrá −Richard elevo sus cejas− no se preocupe por él, le garantizo que volverá a la normalidad.

−Pongo toda mi fe en usted.

Durante el tiempo siguiente el lugar se quedo en silencio, poco a poco los edificios y las calles pavimentadas comenzaron a desaparecer y más lugares verdes se hicieron presentes.

Los arboles se hicieron más densos sobre un camino y una hermosa guía de rosas que cubrían el lugar se hicieron presentes. El lugar donde Terry se quedaría es verdaderamente hermoso.

Todos descendieron del auto.

Un joven de cabello castaño oscuro trotaba hacia ellos.

−Bienvenidos −exclamo en medio de su agitación.

−Stear, por que no guías a este joven −señalo a Terry – a su habitación y le das un recorrido por el lugar mientas yo hablo con el Sr. Grandchester en mi despacho.

−¡Por supuesto!

Elroy y Richard se adentraron primero mientras que el chofer y Stear bajaban el equipaje.

−Así que tú eres parte de los locos de aquí.

No era una pregunta.

−Puedes tomarlo como quieras en realidad, solamente seré parte de tu rehabilitación, soy el psicólogo-inventor de este lugar.

−Se te nota −exclamo con entero sarcasmo.

Stear ignoro el comentario.

−Sígueme.

_Que remedio._

El lugar era enorme al igual que el silencio y de decoración antigua.

−¿Qué no se supone que esto esta lleno de locos?

−¿Curiosidad?

−Solo contesta.

Una sonrisa se escapo de los labios.

−La mayoría se ha rehabilitado, los que se quedaron y algunos que otros nuevos. Los podrás conocer a todos durante la cena.

Terry tosió.

−No cenare con ellos.

−Desde luego que si –confirmo Stear con confianza− es parte del programa, TODOS desayunan, comen, cenan, meriendan juntos y tú no eres la excepción.

Con cara de fastidio siguió a Stear a su "bella habitación" como lo había dicho anteriormente. Era más agradable de lo que pensaba y espaciosa.

−Hoy puedes hacer lo que quieras hasta la cena, sin embargo mañana empezara tu rehabilitación y comenzaremos a las seis de la mañana con ejercicio y después comenzaremos con tú diagnostico. Mi habitación está al final del pasillo, es la única puerta blanca, puedes venir cuando gustes, así sea en medio de la noche siempre estaré disponible −se acerco a él− aun tienes mucho por delante Terry y el sacar todo lo que llevas adentro te hará bien, incluso contándoselo a un desconocido.

Le regalo una sonrisa antes de salir por la puerta.

* * *

_Aburrido._

Esa es la única palabra que podía pensar, además que desde hace ocho horas que no ingería nada y su estomago esta asiendo un pesado por pedirle de comer. Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta, es pasillo estaba bien iluminado, pero no sabia donde estaba la cocina.

_Maldición._

Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, al doblar el pasillo choco con alguien perdió el equilibrio y callo al suelo, miro hacia su agresor furioso que también estaba en el suelo.

−¿Qué rayos te sucede? −exclamo el desconocido− ¡Fíjate por donde vas!

−¡Eso debería de decir yo! −una sonrisa irónica se escapo de sus labios− ni siquiera conozco el lugar…

Entonces los gestos del desconocido cambiaron.

−No puede ser, ¿tú eres el recién llegado?

Un poco confundido recobro la postura.

−Mi nombre es Archibald pero me puedes decir "Archie", mucho gusto Terrence Grandchester.

Aun más confundido de como rayos sabia su nombre y porque la impresión de ser el nuevo. Aún así, siguió su camino buscando la cocina.

El olor de pan recién horneado inundo sus fosas nasales y lo persiguió. Una puerta enorme estaba abierta de par en par y varias personas acomodaban la vajilla.

Se acerco a una de ellas.

−Buenas.

−¿En que te puedo ayudar? −respondió amablemente.

−Veras, soy el recién llegado y no he comido en un buen tiempo, ¿crees que pueda conseguir algo ligero antes de cenar?

−Ve por el pasillo y a la izquierda hay una puerta, puedes tomar algo del refrigerador si gustas.

El asintió y se fue por el mismo camino indicado.

Y… efectivamente, ahí estaba el refrigerador.

Tomo un yogurt de fresa y regreso a su habitación.

Dos horas mas tarde una vos en el pasillo anuncio que era la hora de la cena y tenían que reunirse en el comedor.

Pero el no se levanto.

Su apetito se había ido de nuevo apenas toco el yogurt y la tristeza lo inundo, estaba llorando de nuevo… de nuevo por ella…

Diez minutos después llamaron a la puerta y el no se molesto en abrir.

−Lo siento Terry −anuncio antes de abrir− necesito que me acompañes abajo.

−No tengo apetito.

−Lo tendrás en algún momento y yo estoy aquí para que recuperes las ganas de vivir, así que levanta esas dos piernas y acompáñame.

En verdad, no tenia ganas.

−¿Es obligatorio que baje?

−De ninguna manera, pero Elroy vendrá a darte un sermón más tarde si no lo haces.

Terry no contesto.

−Buenas noches, Terry.

_¡Hola chicas!_

_Bueno yo aquí salte y salte por sus reviews, jaja, la sorprendida soy yo. Ya saben que soy medio rara al escribir y me encanta que les haya sido de su agrado, en verdad estoy emocionada porque ha sido un reto escribir este fic ya que bueno, seria obvio no saberlo, pero poco a poco iremos sabiendo historia tras historia la cual quiero que queden enganchadas y muy, muy impresionadas…_

_Les mando un gran abrazote a todas y saludos navideños…_


	3. Chapter 3

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, la historia fue creada con el único propósito de entretener)

_Los vicios vienen como pasajeros, nos visitan como huéspedes y se quedan como amos._

Stear había tenido razón.

Elroy le sermoneo tanto que fue imposible quedarse dormido por su charla motivacional… MUY motivacional.

Eran las cinco cincuenta y cinco minutos cuando Stear choco una cazuela con cada puerta del lugar y el ruido fue imposible de ignorar. Tomo el uniforme de deporte que le había traído Elroy la noche anterior, termino por ponerse sus tenis y dispuso a salir de su habitación.

Todos lo miraban extraño, pero el suponía lo que pasaba.

_Tienen curiosidad._

El saber: ¿Qué problema tiene? ¿Si realmente esta loco?

Cuando llego a cercas de la fuente donde estaban todo sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda, miro a su alrededor para saber si alguien lo miraba secretamente pero no percibió nada.

Lo ignoro por completo y le presto atención a Stear.

−Nos vamos a dividir en dos equipos, seis de ustedes irán con Anthony y los otros seis vendrán conmigo, así que presten atención en que equipo quedarán.

Stear comenzó a señalar y después se dirigió personalmente a Terry.

−Tu vendrás conmigo, a partir de hoy comienzas tu rehabilitación, buena suerte.

−No la necesito, no estoy loco.

−Todos dicen lo mismo.

* * *

Era extremadamente agotador seguir el ritmo de los demás, el aire le faltaba tras correr los siguientes cincuenta metros y no era bueno.

Desilusionador y bastante poco atractivo.

Stear paro a todos.

−¡Descansemos cinco minutos!

Una ola de quejidos se hizo presente.

−No de nuevo −se quejo Archie− ya hemos parado tres veces, quiero llegar y dormir otro rato antes de desayunar y así va a se imposible.

−No depende de ti, Archibald −exclamo con cierto enojo que sorprendió a todos− Jimmy vas a quedar a cargo, ninguno se puede alejar del lugar. Cuento contigo.

−No te preocupes.

Todos comenzaron a seguir alejándose poco a poco de Terry y Stear.

−Lo siento −dijo Terry sintiéndose culpable.

−No debes de disculparte, esto nos ayuda a saber que tipo de depresión tienes y nos ayudara a mi principalmente a saber en cuanto abandonaras este lugar ya que lo odias tanto.

−No dije que lo odiara.

−Pero lo haces.

Después de eso no huno ni una sola palabra.

* * *

Cuando Terry se dio cuenta de que no desayunaría con los demás se sintió confundido y malhumorado. El desayunar con Elroy no era la mejor idea y sincerándose le desagradaba.

Cuando llego al lugar ubicado en el jardín ya estaba esperándolo con el desayuno servido.

−Bienvenido joven Terrence, por favor tome asiento.

Terry obedeció.

−Ya tengo un diagnostico Terrence.

Terry dejo de ignorarla, por completo.

−Pero para estar segura te haré un test para confirmarlo.

Terry lo como un poco ansioso y comenzó a leer y responder.

*_Nota: la respuesta que este en negrita es lo que contesto Terry._

_-Mi estado de ánimo es..._

Por lo general bastante positivo.

**Me causa un auténtico sufrimiento, pues me siento triste la mayor parte del día.**

Últimamente me siento algo triste o melancólico.

_-Respecto a mis planes de futuro..._

**No espero nada de ellos.**

Intento ser cauto, pero los miro con optimismo.

Me siento algo desanimado respecto a cómo me van a ir las cosas.

_-Respecto a mis objetivos en la vida_

A pesar de que no hayan podido cumplirse todos me siento bastante satisfecho.

Pocas cosas de las que he hecho han merecido la pena

**Me siento un auténtico fracasado como persona.**

_-Mi día a día…_

Está lleno de anécdotas; unas buenas y otras malas.

**Me aburre muchísimo y nada me interesa.**

Últimamente despierta menos interés para mí.

_-Cuando miro hacia atrás y pienso en las decisiones que he tomado o en todo lo que he hecho…_

No me arrepiento de cómo he actuado estos años. Si me he equivocado, ese error me valdrá para aprender.

**Me siento culpable por muchas cosas. No valgo nada.**

Estoy arrepentido de gran parte de las cosas que he hecho.

_Cuando me comparo con otras personas…_

A veces gano yo. Otras ganan ellos.

Siempre salgo mal parado; la mayoría de la gente es mejor que yo.

**Me doy asco.**

_-En las dos últimas semanas…_

**He llorado prácticamente todos los días.**

Lloro mucho más que antes; casi la mitad de los días.

No he llorado sin ningún motivo aparente.

_-En lo que respecta a mis relaciones sociales…_

Mi interés hacia las mismas no ha sufrido ninguna variación.

Me intereso por los demás pero menos que antes.

**He perdido el interés por relacionarme con la gente. No me apetece.**

_-En lo que respecta a mis hábitos de sueño…_

**Me despierto antes o en mitad de la noche y me cuesta volver a dormirme.**

Duermo como siempre.

Duermo mucho más que antes o no pego ojo.

_-Respecto a mi apetito…_

**No me apetece comer nada o no paro de comer.**

Ha variado un poco; como más o no como a penas.

Es igual que siempre.

_-Respecto a mi capacidad de trabajo y energía…_

Las cosas me cunden como siempre; ni más ni menos.

Estoy tan cansado que soy incapaz de hacer nada.

**Siento que mi rendimiento ha disminuido algo sin motivo aparente**.

_-Mis relaciones sexuales…_

**Han desaparecido pues no tengo deseo sexual.**

No presentan variación alguna y si la presenta es porque ha existido algún cambio en la posibilidad de acceder a una pareja.

Han disminuido de forma notable sin que hayan existido cambios (por ejemplo ausencia de pareja).

Después de contestar Terry le extendió los papeles y examino la expresión de Elroy, en un dado momento sus miradas se cruzaron.

−Tal y como le dije a tu padre Terrence, tu caso es difícil pero eso no quiere decir que no tenga solución, más que la terapia que yo te de, los medicamentos y la ayuda psicológica tú tienes el mayor porcentaje debido a que tienes la voluntad de seguir viviendo y tener recaídas que te pueden llevar a la muerte, piensa un poco más en eso.

Después de eso ambos desayunaron en silencio. La brisa del verano comenzaba a sentirse, pero la charla que había tenido con Elroy lo había deprimido aun más, solo subió a su habitación y comenzó a llorar como un bebe.

* * *

Pasado del medio día Stear llamo a la puerta de Terry. Ya se le había hecho bastante difícil que mantuviera el ritmo con los demás chicos y no podía permitirse que tuviera una recaída.

−¡Es hora de la platica motivacional! −se sentó al borde de la cama y comenzó a moverlo− vamos Terry. Hoy no te obligaré a salir, solo hablaremos tu y yo aquí.

−Ahora no Stear, tengo los ojos hinchados.

−Déjame te digo algo, he visto muchos ojos hinchados y eso incluye los tuyos solo quiero que estés al tanto de lo que te pasa y de los medicamentos que comenzaras a ingerir y platica motivacional.

Terry giro su cuerpo y se sentó aun sobre la cama y pego su espalda a la pared tratando que la sombra ocultara un poco sus ojos hinchados.

−Elroy me ha dado tu diagnostico y tal como ya te había mencionado antes es difícil pero no incurable. Así que Terry presta atención: sufres depresión grupo G y para que no te hable en otro idioma te lo explicare de otra manera; has perdido la autoestima y la confianza que hacías que fueras tan vivaz −le mostro una foto donde sonreía ampliamente− te sientes inferior en todo momento sin justificación, te has reprochado todo momento y te has estado culpando de algo que no ha sido culpa tuya, no sabes tomar decisiones por ti mismo. Tu actividad física no es buena y tu sueño tampoco y lo que más me preocupa es que no comes nada, si no ingieres tus comida te volverás anoréxico y ya tengo bastante de la anorexia. No necesitas preocuparte por tus dosis, estarán controladas así que habrá revisión cada semana obligatoria para asegurarnos de que no las acumules.

Definitivamente su atención estaba mala, no había prestado atención alguna a lo que decía Stear sin embargo lo único que podía era ver esa fotografía; cuando se había vuelto de esta manera, cuando se volvió en la persona que es irreconocible para él.

Un recuerdo vino a su mente… un reflejo del su hermoso cabello rubio, adornado por los rayos del sol veraniego, esa sonrisa que le traía cada día, sus ojos, sus tacto…

Las lágrimas salieron en automático y Stear le brindo el apoyo de un buen amigo.

_Continuará…_


	4. Chapter 4

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, la historia fue creada con el único propósito de entretener)

_El futuro tiene muchos nombres. Para los débiles es lo inalcanzable. Para los temerosos, lo desconocido. Para los valientes es la oportunidad._

No importaba lo que hiciera Stear, Terry había estado inmerso en su caótica depresión y no daba ningún cabo suelto de dar el paso para mejorar. Claro estaba que hasta ahí no estaba el limite de la paciencia.

Suspiro y miro a su acompañante, Anthony

−Y tú, ¿Cómo te ha ido con la nueva? He escuchado de los pacientes que te trae con los ánimos por los suelos.

Anthony sonrió amablemente.

−No sabia que eras tan cercanos antes de mi, ¿eh? −rieron abiertamente− La más bipolar que he conocido hasta ahora, y superando a Eliza –se sincero.

−¿Pensé que ella ya lo había superado? −pregunto un poco sorprendido− ¿Cuándo regreso que no me di cuenta?

−Ahora la Tía Abuela se encarga de ella y sucedió mientras estabas ocupado con el nuevo.

−¿Estas celoso? −Anthony negó con la cabeza− no te puedo negar que la Tía Abuela se lucio al dejarme a cargo de él no es que me queje pero realmente me gustaría que mejorara, hasta ahora lo único que he conseguido en esta semana es que suba de peso.

−Tal vez hay algo que están ignorando y no le han dado la prioridad que debería de estar teniendo.

−No había pensado en eso, pero la buena noticia es que hoy accedió a tomar la comida con todos…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio…

−Albert ha comenzado los preparativos y sinceramente tengo un poco de pavor el saber como va a reaccionar el saber que se ira de aquí. Espero que se lo tome de una buena manera.

Anthony suspiro.

−Entiendo a lo que te refieres y siendo sincero también me da un poco de miedo, aunque sea Albert… todo puede pasar.

Terry había estado controlando perfectamente sus lágrimas antes de que viniera Stear por él. Le había prometido que hoy se daría el tiempo para mostrarle todo el lugar y que los demás pacientes se presentarían, aunque no sabia que pensar sobre la segunda opción tenia demasiadas ganas de salir a disfrutar el aire fresco que se respiraba en el lugar.

Poco después tomo una ducha que no tenia hace dos días, se sintió refrescante, limpio y nuevo…

Cambio su atuendo por algo cómodo y espero a que Stear viniera por él…

Había pasado la hora de la comida y no había ninguna señal de él. Decidió que el iría por si mismo cuando abrió la puerta y ahí estaba.

Un poco irritado cerro la puerta de golpe y se puso enfrente de él; Stear con una sonrisa despreocupada le pregunto:

−¿Listo para bajar?

−¿Por qué no me avisaste que estabas aquí? –coloco sus manos en las caderas−. Pudimos habernos evitado que yo te esperara como un tonto a que tocaras la puerta.

−Eso es lo que precisamente quería que hicieras Terry, salir por tu propia voluntad es una buena señal de que comienzas a mejorar y me alegra mucho de que lo hayas hecho.

Mientras caminaban en silencio hacia el comedor, Terry se sumergía en sus pensamientos; hace mucho que nadie lo felicitaba por hacer algo o eso es lo que creyó escuchar de la boca de Stear, mientras tanto los nervios se iban acumulando debido a la nueva situación a la que se enfrentaría, pero eso es una buena señal de que ese seria el paso para mejorar…

Estaban por llegar al comedor cuando alguien llamo su atención; se trataba de un chico unos centímetros más por encima de él de cabello rubio, ojos azules acompañado de una chica eventualmente demasiada entusiasmada para su humor.

−¡Por fin logro conocerte! −le menciono como si tuviera mucha expectativa por conocerlo− porque no pasamos, así podrás conocer a todos.

El sin devolverle el gesto entro detrás de Stear sin mirar a nadie, excepto que a él lo miraban todos.

−Primero comeremos y después comenzaremos con las presentaciones para que Terry empiece a conocerlos, así que a comer se ah dicho.

En medio de susurros comenzaron a comer el estofado que estaba frente a ellos. Cada uno de ellos platicaba con la persona de enfrente o con la que tenia a un costado de ella y Terry deseo poder hacer eso algún día…

Mientras degustaban su postre y algunos tomaban sus medicinas comenzaron las presentaciones.

−¡Ahora si comencemos!

Una chica de cabello oscuro se levanto y comenzó a hablar:

−Ya que ninguno lo hace lo haré yo: mi nombre es Cristina, pero puedes llamarme Cris, puedes encontrarme en la habitación 7B, sufro de esquizofrenia residual estoy en mis últimas semanas aquí así que te deseo mucha suerte Terry.

−Mi nombre es −exclamo una chica que más bien parecía darketa− Ashely Sky y pronto me iré de este maldito lugar que me ha ayudado mucho.

−Lee McGregor, habitación 8G, Paranoia.

−Yo soy Archie y Terry lo sabe…

Stear lo fulmino con la mirada, estaba a punto de retarlo cuando Anthony habló.

−También tenemos a ella –señalo a la chica de cabello oscuro− ella es casi recién llegada, ¿Por qué no te presentas?

−¡Soy Annie Britter! Y estas personas me han dicho que sufro de trastorno bipolar… aunque no se si sea cierto pero… −su voz se fue apagando poco a poco.

−Aun faltan Jennifer, María, Robert y Alexis, ellos están con Elroy en "platica motivacional" ya que han concluido su estancia aquí, así que pronto tendremos celebración de despedida.

−Ahora es tu turno Terry.

Él temeroso de que lo fueran a juzgar dudo en si levantarse o huir de ahí como si nada hubiera pasado.

En cambio se levanto y carraspeo un poco su garganta.

−Mi nombre es Terrence "Terry" Grandchester y sufro depresión…

−Te recuperaras pronto –escupió Cris al final de la mesa.

−Ya que están bastante animados, los que tengan clase con Paty deberían de irse que es la mayoría, tú Annie ve con Anthony que te llevara a conocer tu habitación… y Terry tú sígueme.

Terry siguió a Stear sin protesta alguna, se dirigieron hacia la entrada, donde había una gran fuente y todo el alrededor estaba cubierta de hermosas rosas de diferentes colores.

−Ya que no sabes absolutamente nada de este lugar te contare; en si la dueña de este lugar la matriarca de los Andley, Elroy Andley y más bien conocida como la Tía abuela Elroy no decidió ponerle nombre como clínica o un nombre para que sea reconocida, ella solamente quiere que personas como tú tengan una vida sin depender de nadie…

−¿Acaso esta obsesionada con el asunto?

−¡No! Que va… sigamos entonces, aquí estamos en Lakewood. Anthony, Archie y yo somos sobrinos de Elroy…

Terry lo interrumpió.

−entonces, ¿todos comenzaron a obsesionarse con el tema de las enfermedades mentales?

Stear lo miro por un momento.

−Desde luego que no, Anthony tiene su propia profesión solo que por decisiones personales de él se convirtió en terapeuta, en mi tiempos libres soy inventor y Archie sigue en la universidad, aunque en estos momentos dejo el ambiente publico y toma clases particulares para mantenerlo un poco controlado ya que tuvo tres recaídas mientras comenzaba su rehabilitación, ahora ya se controla un poco más pero eso no quiere decir que se ha recuperado por completo como te podrás dar cuenta.

−¿Crees que pueda superar algún día lo que tengo, Stear?

−No lo creas Terry, no debes de seguir pensando así. Mañana comenzaremos a hacer cosas que te gustaban hacer antes de que cayeras en depresión, tu padre me ha dicho que te gustaba mantener tu cuerpo "tonificado" −ambos rieron− me agrada tu sonrisa, no es que sea gay ni nada –se mantuvo a la defensiva− siempre es gratificante el ver como un paciente supera sus problemas. Dejemos a un lado lo motivacional y vamos con lo existente, te enseñare donde puedes empezar a entrenar.

Después de hacer el largo recorrido por el largo pasillo de la segunda planta, Stear abrió la puerta y había una gran cantidad de aparatos de ejercicio.

−Generalmente veras a los chicos alrededor de las siete de la mañana después de hacer correr, si gustas estar acompañado ya sabes a que hora estarán por aquí.

−Si me gustaría –susurro.

Stear cerró la puerta y comenzó a caminar de regreso, en cambio Terry se quedo viendo un letrero que decía "solo personal autorizado" y dijo:

−Pensé que solamente había la planta baja y la planta alta – Stear se detuvo− ¿Qué se supone que esta no es un clínica seria? −insinuó con ese sarcasmo de la cual era peculiar en él y eso le gusto.

−Pero su personal sí lo es. No puede ir al segundo piso Terry, solo hay fantasmas.

_Claro, fantasmas._

Un poco pasado ya la media noche, el celular de Stear vibraba insistentemente, una y otra vez hasta que este lo tomo y contestó:

−¡Ya les dije que no necesito condones de ultra durabilidad y sensibilidad!

−¡¿PERO QUE BARBARIDADES DICES ALISTEAR?! –exclamo Elroy avergonzada.

Stear sorprendido se levanto y sus mejillas tomaron un color rojizo.

−¡Lo-lo siento tía abuela! Es solo que…

−Olvidado Alistear –lo interrumpió− tenemos que comenzar desde el principio con Terrence…

−¿Por qué lo dice tía abuela? El ha comenzado a mejorar, incluso hoy nos acompaño a comer.

−Hoy hable con su padre y obtuve algo de información…

−¿Qué tipo de información? −preguntó confuso ante lo que había escuchado.

−El Sr. Grandchester me ha mencionado que… que Terrence presencio la terrible muerte de su madre.

−¿Qué?

−El aún no ha superado el duelo Stear, tenemos que ayudarlo.

_Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 5

(Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mizuki e Igarashi, la historia fue creada con el único propósito de entretener)

_Tendremos el destino que hayamos merecido._

_Y el mío… _

_¿Habrá sido conocerte de esta manera?_

Había pasado casi una semana y Terry sabia que Stear y Anthony le estaban ocultando algo…

Siempre que trataba de entablar una conversación con ellos o preguntaba con curiosidad ellos se reían nerviosos y tenía el mismo efecto en él.

Pero eso no iba a pasar esa noche, después tomar el cena siguió a Stear y a Anthony, sin pensarlo comenzó a conocer una parte de la casa que no conocía, pero lo extraño era de por que se estaban dirigiendo a las caballerizas.

Aun así los siguió, esta vez los acorralaría y…

Sus planes se fueron a la borda junto con sus sentimientos y autoestima. Definitivamente la sorpresa era para él, entre Anthony y Stear trataban de mantener calmado al caballo de Terry: Teodora.

Los recuerdos que Terry trataba de mantener muy, muy en el fondo, comenzaron a venir como un flash en su cabeza, el dolor y la angustia le acongojaron el corazón, no pudo contener más las lágrimas y se fue corriendo a su habitación antes de que alguien pudiera ver la escena.

Pero esa noche no la pasaría en su habitación. Se colocó unos jeans, una cazadora negra y una gorra. Salió cuidadosamente de la misión, brinco el enorme cancel y corrió hasta la ciudad, donde olvidaría todas sus penas…

El barman estaba más que preocupado, ya que Terry parecía un moribundo, no traía identificación o alguna dirección en cual pudiera avisar en su estado.

Un hombre que sobresalía de él llamo su atención.

−¿Cuánto te debe el chico? −pregunto el hombre rubio.

−El me ha pagado todo, pero ya ha pasado la hora de cerrar y ya es bastante noche, no se que hacer con el –dijo un poco preocupado.

−Si no hay ningún problema con el dinero entonces lo llevare a su casa.

Lo detuvo tomándole el brazo.

−Pero tampoco puedo confiárselo a un desconocido, que tal si usted es un traficante…

−No se preocupe, soy amigo de este chico, su nombre es Terrence. Le dejare mi dirección y puede preguntar por él, buenas noches.

−Buenas noches…

Después de subirlo al auto, hacer el recorrido lo llevo a la mansión y lo ayudo a brincar…

−Lo siento, pero vas a tener que seguir tu solo desde aquí.

−Si… como sea…

Terry comenzó a balancearse y llego hasta la puerta donde Stear y Anthony lo esperaban furiosos. Cuando lo percibieron corrieron hacia él.

−¿Por qué has salido sin permiso? –pregunto Stear.

−¿Me… hu-hubieran dej-a-do si les pedía per-miso?

−¡DESDE LUEGO QUE NO! −contestaron al unísono.

−¡Pues es por eso que no SE LOS PEDIII!

Cuando los demás escucharon los gritos de Terry la búsqueda que había emprendido los empleados del lugar junto con los pacientes se reunieron con ellos y algunos se retiraron a sus habitaciones habiendo cumplido con ayudar mientras que Anthony y Archie se encargaban de llevarlo hasta su habitación donde lo dejarían descansar durante esa noche y a la mañana siguiente tendrían una larga platica con él.

.+++

_Me levante y mis ojos comenzaron acostumbrarse a la oscuridad, estaba de nuevo en mi habitación, la melancolía me invadió de nuevo._

_Me senté sobre el borde de la cama, mis pies sintieron lo frio del suelo y se sentía bien, me traía un poco de realidad, la luz se filtraba por el gran ventanal. Estaba por ir al baño cuando algo llamo mi atención._

_Una melodía, acompañada por una dulce voz de mujer que cantaba más allá de mi balcón…_

_Camine lentamente y abrí el gran ventanal…_

_Mi vista busco a lo lejos tratando de encontrar a la dueña de lo voz y entonces…_

_Entonces…_

_Ahí estaba ella._

_Con su gran silueta, con un vestido blanco sencillo hasta su rodilla y su gran melena que llegaba hasta su cadera. Me dejo sin aliento si este era un recuerdo, no sabia como era posible que no lo recordara hasta este momento…_

_Ella dejo de cantar y entonces ese escalofrió volví a sentirlo, como en aquella vez, era extraño y no sabia como reaccionar, ella permaneció en medio del jardín como si fuera una rosa más y yo decidí que era bastante tarde para soñar de nuevo._

Stear duro más de cuatro horas reprimiendo a Terry y dos más en terapia de duelo, pero con un poco de saliva y esfuerzo Terry lloro y libero un poco de sus profunda tristeza, después lo dejo descasar en su habitación.

Al siguiente día, cuando Terry decidió ir a tomar el desayuno, por un momento se le hizo un poco extraño ya que había menos ruido, aun así le resto importancia e hizo su aparición como de costumbre.

Solamente, Stear, Anthony, Annie, Archie, una mujer de cabello corto y lentes negros estaban presentes en el lugar.

Cuando el se acerco lo suficiente ellos se callaron y comenzaron a sonreír falsamente, Terry desde luego se dio cuenta pero decidió que a el no le importaba y no era de su incumbencia.

Todos lo saludaron, él tomo su lugar de siempre y tomo su desayuno.

Le había prometido a Stear que hoy pasaría tiempo con Teodora y hablaría más sobre "eso" que le impedía seguir adelante.

−He escuchado de Stear que haz decidido visitar a Teodora −comentó Anthony alegre rompiendo la tensión que había en el lugar− le hará bien a los dos.

−Si, eso también creo yo −comentó Terry con una media sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar Stear y Terry se dirigieron hacia las caballerizas. Terry se detuvo antes de que entrara al lugar.

−Cuando estés listo Terry, Teodora y yo estaremos esperando dentro por ti, siempre tendrás la decisión para dar el siguiente paso ambos sabemos que puedes hacerlo, pero sobre todo si no te sientes seguro podremos intentarlo nuevamente hasta que lo estés.

Stear avanzo primero, suspiro una vez estando dentro esperaba que Terry diera el paso tenia muchas expectativas y desde luego debía concentrarse totalmente en Terry y no dejar que otras cosas le afectaran.

Minutos después Stear se preparaba para peinar a Teodora cuando Terry entro.

Se acerco lentamente hacia Teodora, acaricio su cabeza y sin más la abrazo.

−Ese día festejaríamos su cumpleaños, estaba todo arreglado la llevaría a cenar esa noche y mi padre disfrutaría con ella durante el día y yo continuaría en la noche… sin embargo todo ocurrió tan rápido… el auto venia a toda velocidad hacia nosotros, me empujo lejos de ella y entonces… No pude hacer nada por ella.

−Ahora todo esta bien Terry, se que es difícil pero no hay ninguna razón por que culparte, necesitas seguir adelante, poco a poco saldrás de tu depresión y se que encontraras la razón para vivir, lo harás, tener confianza en otra persona es el mejor paso para sentirte importante, así que nunca dudes de lo que puedes hacer, poco a poco saldrás de esto y solamente será un recuerdo… te lo prometo.

Desde ese entonces Stear se sentía más que encantado cuando escuchaba a Terry hablar de su madre: cuando le cocinaba comida extrajera, la vez que había intentado ayudar a Terry a ligar con la chica que le gustaba cuando tenía quince años…

Una sonrisa se le escapo y entonces la puerta de su habitación de abrió. La expresión de Anthony estaba más que pálida y supo que algo iba mal.

Salieron corriendo de la habitación como si su vida se fuera en ello, llegaron al segundo piso y entonces Stear rompió el silencio…

−¿Los demás chicos no se han dando cuenta? −dijo en voz baja mientras caminaban al son de un gato− Si no…

Anthony le interrumpió.

−No todo sucedió acá, vaya milagro…

Entonces Anthony abrió la puerta, la mujer de cabellos rubios vestía un gran provocativo vestido rojo, con una abertura en la pierna izquierda y el olor y humo del cigarrillo francés inundo todo el lugar.

Entonces Anthony dijo:

−Ella volvió Stear… Susana volvió…

Y una sonrisa se desprendió de ella.

_Holiss mis bellas lectoras, espero que hayan pasado unas bonitas festividades navideñas…_

_Aquí les dejo el capitulo…_

_¡Saludos!_


End file.
